Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment, such as laptops, iPads™, iPhones™, similar mobile computing devices, tablets, or electronic devices without a security slot (e.g., a Kensington™ security slot).
As thinner and slimmer portable electronic devices (e.g., 11 inch and 13 inch Apple™ MacBook Air™ laptop computers, DELL™ XPS™ laptop computers, etc.) are developed, the form factors of the thinner devices do not allow typical physical security devices (e.g., locks) designed for a larger form factor to be used. The thinner form factors and bodies of the thinner computers do not provide opportunities for attachment points that are typically required for use in conjunction with security cable lock products without the use of permanent adhesive based attachment methodologies. However, permanent adhesive based attachment methodologies can require more maintenance, be less secure, less portable, and less stylish than cable lock methodologies.
Furthermore, consumers purchase these slimmer portable electronic devices (e.g. computers) so that they can gain the advantage of their low profile, ultra-slim, sculpted enclosure form factors that are lighter, more mobile, accessible, and sleek. Accordingly, consumers do not want to compromise the advantages of their low profile, ultra-slim, sculpted enclosure form factors with bulky attachment means.